El admirador
by Anarion Luthien
Summary: Nowaki tiene un admirador secreto que le pone los pelos de punta a Hiroki, ¿será que está celoso? o ¿Nowaki se esta enamorando de su admirador? Leánlo y disfrutelo. Dos capítulos. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a tod s! _

_Espero les guste esta historia. Es un poco larga, por eso la dividí en dos capítulos. Espero sus reviews. Gracias por leerme._

Hiroki llevaba tres meses estresado y sin poder dormir, la causa era complicada, Nowaki tenía un admirador secreto que le mandaba flores, dulces y regalos a la casa y eso ponía al menor feliz. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Hiro-san, pero pronto descubrió que él no las enviaba sino que alguien más lo hacía; pensó en Tsumori-sempai ya que a éste le gustaba jugarle bromas pero lo descartó cuando descubrió que su sempai tenia problemas económicos (demasiadas apuestas en casinos de mala muerte), hasta que en la segunda semana, uno de los ramos de flores llegó con una nota que decía...

_Espero que te gusten mis presentes, es una pequeña muestra de todo lo que te mereces por ser una persona encantadora. Pronto sabrás más de mi y descubrirás mi amor hacia ti._

_Te quiere, el soñador encantado_

-¿Pero quién carajos se cree ese tipo para mandarte flores? ¿Que no sabe que tienes pareja o qué?-gritó un Kiroki bastante alterado.

-Hiro-san tranquilizate, solo son flores y regalitos, los agradezco de corazón pero al único que amo es a ti, no debes de estar celoso-sonrió para sí al ver como su Hiro-san se ponía encabritado.

-¿Celoso yo? No lo estoy, solo es... bueno.. es que... esta es una casa decente y no... no permitiré declaraciones a mi...

-¿A tu..?-inquirió Nowaki intrigado.

-¿Qué?... no nada, sigue con tu trabajo que seguiré haciendo la comida...

Nowaki suspiró, era difícil que Hiro-san dejara de lado su orgullo para admitir sus sentimientos, sería tan genial que él le dijera todo lo que su corazón guardaba para él que de solo pensarlo se puso feliz... quizás... quizás si solo fuera como su admirador, que feliz sería...

Hiroki no podía concebir más el asunto de los regalos, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que más de ellos llegaran a su casa, _¿Cambiarse de departamento? No demasiado papeleo, ¿Hablar a la tienda de regalos? No porque cada regalo era de una tienda diferente, ¿Regalarle cosas? Es una opción pero... ¡que carajos!... _Con cada regalo que llegaba, más ansioso y preocupado se sentía, _¿Y si Nowaki se llegara a enamorar de su admirador? Nononono, tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿qué hago?_

Se puso a pensar y por fin lo tenía...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiroki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había decidido darle una sorpresa a Nowaki llendo por él al hospital pero cuando escuchó voces en la puerta de su apartamento, corrió a abrirle a su amado pero se congeló al tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de otro hombre...

-Kusama-sempai, perdón por seguirte hasta tu casa, pero hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Kento-san?

-Bueno, ya que parece que no te vas a dar cuenta por más esfuerzos que haga, te amo Kusama-sempai...

Hiroki se aferró al pomo de la puerta hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Co...cómo dices?

-Que te amo y quiero que seas mio

-Lo siento Kento-san, pero yo ya tengo a quien amar, así que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

Una ola de alivio sintió Hiroki al escuchar esas palabras de Nowaki.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no importa, ya que yo SI pienso demostrarte mi amor-dijo firmemente Kento. A pesar de ser de la estatura de Nowaki, Kento se sentía pequeño al estar confesando sus sentimientos, pero no se iba a asustar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó un Nowaki confundido.

-Es muy fácil, desde que te conocí en el hospital, llamaste mi atención, por eso decidí que que quería que tu fueras mi sempai, trabajabas tan duramente que me fui enamorando de ti, así que empecé a mandarte regalos para mostrarte mis sentimientos, además te seguía a todas partes y siempre estaba a tu disposición, pero tu no te dabas cuenta y Tsumori sensei se dió cuenta y me contó la razón... tu estas enamorado de una persona orgullosa y arrogante.

-Hiro-san no es así, por favor para con lo que estas diciendo...

A Hiroki le hervía la sangre, ¿Quién se creia ese mocoso para hablar así de él?

-¿No lo es? Alguna vez te ha demostrado su amor fuera de la intimidad? Te ha regalado flores o dulces solo porque es jueves o viernes? Responde a tus cariños cuando se los das?

-Eso...eso no tiene nada que ver contigo...-contestó Nowaki bajando la mirada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Kento tenía razón, sabía que Hiro-san lo quería pero no se lo demostraba; a pesar de todo su esfuerzo para romper las barreras de Hiro-san, siempre había un muro que no le permitía seguir avanzando...

-Entonces Tsumori-sensei no se equivocó, déjame demostrarte que yo te amo, no me cansaré nunca de ti- se acercó a Nowaki alzándole la barbilla, acercándose a sus labios- déjame ser tu persona especial...

Hiroki escuchó cada una de las palabras de Kento e invisibles garras empezaron a aprisionarlo... él era un ser que no se abría facilmente a las personas pero después de todos los años que llevaba con Nowaki ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? Quizás no le decía todo el tiempo que lo amaba, pero él ya lo sabía ¿O no era sí?...

Escuchó como Kento le decía a Nowaki que lo dejara ser su persona especial, ¿Qué pasaba con Nowaki? ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Estaba pensando en en tomar la oportunidad de Kento?...

Se asomó por la mirilla y lo que vió lo llenó de celos, rabia y coraje... Kento tomaba la barbilla de Nowaki y estaba a punto de plantarle un beso... No iba a dejar que le quitarán lo más importante de su vida, no perdería a Nowaki por su orgullo... Volvió a ver por la mirilla, Kento casi tocaba los labios de Nowaki, estaba muy cerca...Abrió la puerta...


	2. Chapter 2

-Quítale las manos de encima a MI Nowaki bastardo infeliz...

-Hi... Hiro-san- se sorprendió Nowaki y se soltó del abrazo de Kento.

-Así que tu eres Hiroki, mucho gusto! Pero creo que interrumpes algo importante...

-Nowaki, entra a la casa, ahora voy yo- le dijo Hiroki a su pareja con voz firme.

-Pe...pero Hiro-san... yo... no es lo que crees...

-Entra por favor...

Nowaki bajó la cabeza y se quedó donde estaba. Hiro-san estaba muy serio.

-No se qué es lo que te propones, pero no dejaré que un imbécil como tu se meta en nuestras vidas-dijo Hiroki a la vez que se encaraba a Kento

-Sabes de antemano cuales son mis intenciones, pero no es tu decisión sino la de Nowaki, puede elegir entre mi amor siempre dispuesto a él o a tu amor mediocre en el que él tiene que rogar para tus migajas de amor...

A Hiroki le cayeron las palabras de Kento como baldes de agua fría, _¿sentimientos mediocres?_

-Kento-san, yo amo a Hiro-san y no lo cambiaré ahora ni nunca, gracias por tus sentimientos, pero no te corresponderé, y como médico residente que soy te pido que cambies de sempai o si no puedes cambia de hospital para que hagas tu internado. Si nos disculpas, Hiro-san y yo estamos cansados y queremos entrar a descansar. Adios.

Y diciendo eso, tomó de la mano a Hiro-san entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta trás ellos. Nowaki escuchó los pasos de Kento alejandose de la puerta.

-Nowaki... tenemos que hablar...

-Hiro-san... no es lo que pien...

-TE AMO! Eres la persona mäs importante en mi vida, eres mi universo y mi todo, me moriría si tu no estuvieras conmigo y soy feliz todos los días al verte acostado a mi lado y saber que tu me amas. Perdón por no decirte todo esto durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos pero tu sabes que soy una persona difícil y es complicado...pero por culpa de mi orgullo casi te pierdo y eso nunca me lo perdonaría...

Nowaki tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, su Hiro-san le estaba abriendo completamente el corazón, sin ninguna barrera, sin obstáculos, por fin Hiro-san era todo suyo. Corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Hiro-san, me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo, nunca me ha pasado por la mente dejarte porque te amo y este amor crece y crece todos los días, pero con lo que me acabas de decir siento que puedo vivir toda una eternidad...

Llevó a Hiro-san hasta la recámara, donde lo recostó suavemete sobre la cama.

-Nowaki, te amo- susurró Hiroki al odído de Nowaki

Lentamente ambos empezaron a desvestirse y cuando quedaron desnudos, Nowaki comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de éste y continuó con la tortura ahora usando su lengua, bajando a la clavícula, para después lamer cada uno de los pezones ya erectos. Lentamente bajó por su abdomen donde mordió y besó el ombligó hasta llegar a a dónde la piel era más suave.

Nowaki pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de comenzar con aquella muestra de masculinidad. Con delicadeza rozó la punta, dedicándole pequeñas lamidas antes de recorrer toda su longitud con la lengua. Le dedicó tiernos besos al glande, lamiendo la gota blanquecina que brotó de la punta. Cuando sus oídos captaron los gemido agónicos y exasperados de su acompañante sonrió, seguro de que no aguantaría mucho más de esa dulce tortura.

-No...Nowaki... voy a terminar... déjame ir..- Hiroki sintió como el orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza terminando en la boca de su amado. Nowaki buscó los labios de Hiro-san y los besó con pasión, reclamando cada centímetro de aquella boca que le pertenecía, sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de sus corazones desbocados.

-Nowaki... te necesito...- jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento después de aquel beso. Observó como Nowaki lamía dos dedos de forma lujuriosa mientras que con la mano libre comenzaba a bombear su miembro. Sintió los dedos de Nowaki en su entrada y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que esos dedos marcaban...

-Hazlo Nowaki... por favor...

-Eres tan tierno Hiro-san

Nowaki se puso encima de Hiro-san y poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro en el cuerpo de su amor, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hiro-san, y éste con un movimiento de cadera, le indicó que estaba listo para continuar.

-Ah...ah...Nowaki...-gemía desvergonzadamente Hiroki, podía sentir cada músculo contraerse a medida de las embestidas y eso le excitaba, se abrazó a la espalda de Nowaki y comenzó a enterrarle las uñas en la espalda, provocando que Nowaki comenzará a jadear más.

El menor comenzó a morder y lamer el cuello del mayor, obteniendo como respuesta los gemidos enloquecidos de su pareja aumentando el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Ah...Nowaki...más...más rápido...- El vaviven de los cuerpos aumentó de velocidad llevando a cada uno de ellos al éxtasis total, Hiroki contrajo sus músculos, lo que generó una mayor fricción haciendo a Nowaki gemir de placer...

-Hiro-san... no...no hagas eso...sino no aguantaré...

-No importa...ah... yo también estoy...ah... en mi límite

-Terminemos juntos Hiro-san...-y diciendo eso, Nowaki tomó el miembro erecto de Hiro-san y comenzó a bombearlo a la velocidad de sus embestidas, pronto el añorado climax llegó para los dos fundiendose en uno solo.

-Te amo Hiro-san...

-Y yo te amo a ti Nowaki...

Enlazandoze en un tierno abrazo, los dos amantes quedaron inmersos en un profundo sueño en el cual solo reinaba una cosa, el amor que se sentían el uno al otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

-¿Quién será a estas horas?, es muy temprano y van a despertar a Hiro-san

Nowaki abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gran ramo de rosas en la puerta. Era exageradamente grande. _¿Aún no se da por vencido?_ Suspiró.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella declaración de amor y Kento-san se habia cambiado de hospital pero de vez en cuando mandaba saludar a Nowaki con alguna compañera enfermera.

_Si lo ve Hiro-san se va a enojar...mmm ¿qué es esto? ¿Una nota?_

_**Gracias! Porque personitas como tu hacen más deliciosa la vida. **_

_**Te amo**_

_**K.H.**_

_¿K.H? ¿Quién era K.H.? ¿Kamijou Hiroki? Hiro-san!_

-Hiro-san- gritó Nowaki entrando a la recámara- gracias. Muchas gracias!

Hiroki se levantó asustado por aquel grito

-Ah! Ya las recibiste... si...bueno... no creas que va a ser del diario... solo en ocasiones especiales... o ya veremos. O no lo se- desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Si son de Hiro-san no me importa cuándo me las regales, pero... ¿qué celebramos?

-¿Qué? ah... bueno... este... son... porque ~~~~~~~~-susurró muy bajito Hiroki

-Perdón Hiro-san pero ¿por qué? No te escuché

-Por...porque es jueves y quiero demostrarte mi amor...-se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se sentía tan avergonzado que no sabía que hacer. Sintió los brazos de Nowaki aprisionandolo en un abrazo.

-Ohh Hiro-san, en verdad vas a matarme de felicidad...

**FIN**


End file.
